pagan_collectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Old Respects
Old Respects of the 1950's Era of Paganism/Wicca This is the area where old Rede's, Poems, Charges and such more will be housed. The Wiccan Rede Instead of listing a large paragraph on the Rede I have linked it's wikipedia article instead. Many wiccans and even pagans observe the rede but in March 2019 while visiting some facebook groups and pages as well as aminoapps.com Witches there were stating the rede was a poem only; and they were not going to follow it, saying that they could do whatever they liked and Karma would not check up with them. Many pagans/heathens also believe in a moral ethic: They have a creed or they walk with the Nine Troths of Wisdom of Nordic pagans or wiccans or even Asatru. I did not cover Asatru on the old paganism traditions as Asatru to me is a false interpretation on spirituality. The Vikings themselves were of a white supremacy bent and raided and plundered villages. In today's world we call this crime Murder, stealing, Trespassing, Loitering, Rape, Incest and a bunch of other nasty things. Religion nor Spirituality should ever be about these things. We also have never found belief in the fact that the Vikings built shrines to Gods, or Goddesses. We see things like they were buried in graves or mass ones where Torcs and spears and other things like shields were present. The Vikings acted heathen but never was any source of Religion attributed to them. So today if Germanic or even Norse. Sweddish and so on wanted to say they were like the ancestors I disbelieve this was a religion the first Vikings and Chieftains practiced. I myself do not recognize Asatru because the Vikings were just living one day to the other. I believe it was Faery people among the Vikings, such as with Nemedians of Ireland, Pirates of the Orkney Islands, and the Formor that brought spirituality in some way to Norway, and other parts of the North. I can not personally vindicate the Vikings for their ways of existence when they hurt others and participated in Rape and Incest among their villages, families and strong women. However, we do have an Alphabet there of Glyphs called Runes, known as Elder and Minor Futhark, however I believe the Faery versions of Vikings known as The Asatruk (known as Aye-say-truk or Aye-say-trook), which means "Warrior". * Elder and Minor Futhark also served a purpose where they marked a Physician's House or lodge. Painted on the outside of the lodge or tent. This was copied from other Glyph alphabets like the Egyptians, and The Illonians or Bone people. It is a popular script in the Forgotten Realms Table Top Game and is called Iokharic alphabet (Aye-casheric) and is a draconic languages. Many pagans have recognized the script which also was painted or etched into tents, trees and lodges. To the Asatruk they would have taught other heathens their ways of life as life was simple too them. They alone held believes in Gods and Goddesses over certain elements of life, un-life and death. It is where Valhalla came from "between", as well as Al'hal'lla, "Warm Place" and Tal'lah'ma(k/i) Black Void, which was kind of like a limbo / dark bad place for Guardians who would not do their duty to the lands and things. Asatruk are very similar to the Kori/Mori and Maori culture people of New Zealand. Which means the Asatruk and even the Maori people are Shamanic beings. Charge of the Goddess The Charge of the Goddess is also linked here, not from wikipedia.com but from another source of the matter. Second Reference by wikipedia: ** I can not wait to see a better version of the Charge of the Goddess written by anyone, even if it's in Crayon! I am not a fan of this work. The Charge of the Goddess is a phrase that we are the image of the Great Goddess, and she, as we are of her rites, is with us during dark times. For Christians, it's the same as being filled with the Holy Spirit. Our Goddess walks before us and blesses our path, she protects us when we call on her. The Charge is also when a woman feels embodied with ancient wisdom and knowledge she may not have had when she got up that morning. We have called down the form of the Goddess and we are imbued with her great stature. the Charge is also when a woman is a High Priestess and is an Elder and is filled with the power or ability to dominate life in a moment and stand up to Tyranny. Charge of the God The Charge of the God, is much the same as the Charge of the Goddess. However, being female I never looked for this on the web as it didn't concern me much. I can't wait to see another version of it either! The author of the Charge of the God is unknown, if you know who penned this please send it in! Feeling the Charge of the God or Goddess is about maturity as a magickal being, for witches were not always Mortal or Human/e. Handling Magick as you would daily life in your village or town, and having it all balance in harmony, especially with your mate or partner. The God and The Goddess are often depicted as lovers, but may not be, but both are supposed to be mature leaders in their lives, in their clans and tribes, and too one another in Equality. Terms used here: Mortal means "Of Death" - Not awakened, not ascended, still learning like the Fool and Star tarot cards. Human means " having non animalistic type desires or needs" and Humane means "Having sympathy and compassion for those who are hurting". Mundane means "normal-ish, or having a boring, mediocre life" and not being special with abilities like Folklore states is possible with Faeries or Angels or Nature spirits (Devas). The Nine Troths: The list of "Nine Noble Virtues" is due to either John Yeowell (a.k.a. Stubba)14 and John Gibbs-Bailey (a.k.a. Hoskuld), members of Odinic Rite, or alternatively due to Edred Thorsson, at the time member of the Asatru Free Assembly.15 Stephen A. McNallen compiled a similar list under the title "Some Odinist Values" in the Asatru Folk Assembly journal The Runestone (re-published in anthology form in 1983).16 These above are the primary code of ethics by some Asatru, some Pagan, and even some Shaman personas and people. It could however be applied against anything, from any people. With the way Asatru live (on because of their ancestors, or people they would like to have been related too) and the way some of them reportedly treat women and children, I see 4, 5 and 7 as being totally in the way of their Customs. I once lived around a man who identified as Asatru, and because the way Vikings treated their women and the children (rumors of rape and incest abound), I also saw it through him at first hand. He never celebrated paganism days, open or Asatru driven, attempted to make summer mead for use on lammastide or Lammas, and I saw first hand that they believe they should have sex with their children. I am not saying all Asatru do this as I have nothing but like for several heathen groups I see on twitter and on the web, but he did it, and it was really uncomfortable because he did it here in the apartment building with him. Long story short the son told on him and I believe he will never see his son again because of it. I also reported the incident to the proper agency. In some parts of the Americas, and certain families it's not uncommon to see parental figures having intercourse with their young children and believe they have the right to their child in that way. It's an old custom, and it is disgusting. In reality it seems Asatru is nothing more than "I see the Vikings and I want to be like them. They were tough." But this is only half the story - They used dyes to stain there skin, which this dye is like real Woad, it has hallucinatory properties! Then there is the mead they drank, which may or may not had enough power to make them extremely drunk when raiding a village. I am not sure what kind of sect would want to be drunk and angry enough to use the Vikings as a people to copy themselves after. Their council of Gods and other characters do not seem well rounded or make a lot of sense. I have had at least three Viking life times as past lives and I can tell you, we were cold, we were hungry, we were angry, we were tired. we were weary, we moved all the time, had no villages so we slept in our long boats and skiv's which is like a kayak or canoe. Fire making things were not very plentiful, if people hunted for food they may have not shared with anyone else, and life in general just sucked. There were no temples built, there were no existing Inns or lodges. You either moved on or died. I can't imagine why Asatru think these Vikings had it styling, because they did not. The Rule of Three or Threefold Law This is an old law and is the basic of all Wiccan/Pagan Magicks. The Rule of Three (also Three-fold Law or Law of Return) is a religious tenet held by some Wiccans/Pagans and occultists. It states that whatever energy a person puts out into the world, be it positive or negative, will be returned to that person three times. # Some pagans or wiccans etc, believe Karma can not see everyone, so they are safe from Karma itself. Having been on the path of the pagan in my early days of course I did spells that were truly curses or hexes against others. (I was a bad witch once) and didn't care if Karma slung it back in my face. I did a spell on my former ex best friend, who I just could not stand anymore. Not only did my spell manifest on her, but Three things happened to me within a week of doing this spell or hex. My Cat died, My Grandmother died and I contracted gallbladder sickness that made me sicker than hell. You can tell me all day that this wasn't Karmic backlash, but I firmly believe otherwise! # The Basis is you do a spell, if you do a spell for protection, say your spell manifests and maybe that cute boy you had an eye just moves away for no apparent reason. This is good and bad manifest of your spell of protection. You are protected and he moved on -- which from the spells' POV is a good thing because he won't be bothering you again. # Some state that the Law of Three is Celtic in Origin. (I've looked online for this but have not found anything yet) Karmic Law Karma is a natural law. ... With the currency of karmic actions, you purchase and create all your life experiences — good, bad, pleasant, and unpleasant. Karma is the law of cause and effect by which each individual creates his own destiny by his thoughts, words, and deeds. The 12 Laws of Karma Everyone Should Know! As you sow, so shall you reap. To receive happiness, peace, love, and friendship, one must BE happy, peaceful, loving, and a true friend. Whatever one puts out into the Universe will come back to them. The 12 Laws of Karma Everyone Should Know! 1. The Great Law or The Law of Cause & Effect As you sow, so shall you reap. To receive happiness, peace, love, and friendship, one must BE happy, peaceful, loving, and a true friend. Whatever one puts out into the Universe will come back to them. 2. The Law of Creation Life requires our participation to happen. It does not happen by itself. We are one with the Universe, both inside and out. Whatever surrounds us gives us clues to our inner state. Surround yourself with what you want to have in your life and be yourself. 3. The Law of Humility One must accept something in order to change it. If all one sees is an enemy or a negative character trait, then they are not and cannot be focused on a higher level of existence. 4. The Law of Growth Wherever you go, there you are. It is we who must change and not the people, places or things around us if we want to grow spiritually. All we are given is ourselves. That is the only thing we have control over. When we change who and what we are within our hearts, our lives follow suit and change too. 5. The Law of Responsibility If there is something wrong in one’s life, there is something wrong in them. We mirror what surrounds us, and what surrounds us mirrors us; this is a Universal Truth. One must take responsibility for what is in one’s life. 6. The Law of Connection The smallest or seemingly least important of things must be done because everything in the Universe is connected. Each step leads to the next step, and so forth and so on. Someone must do the initial work to get a job done. Neither the first step nor the last are of greater significance. They are both needed to accomplish the task. Past, Present, and Future are all connected. 7. The Law of Focus One cannot think of two things at the same time. If our focus is on Spiritual Values, it is not possible for us to have lower thoughts like greed or anger. 8. The Law of Giving & Hospitality If one believes something to be true, then sometime in their life they will be called upon to demonstrate that truth. Here is where one puts what they CLAIM to have learned into PRACTICE. 9. The Law of Here & Now One cannot be in the here and now if they are looking backward to examine what was or forward to worry about the future. Old thoughts, old patterns of behavior, and old dreams prevent us from having new ones. 10. The Law of Change History repeats itself until we learn the lessons that we need to change our path. 11. The Law of Patience & Reward All Rewards require initial toil. Rewards of lasting value require patient and persistent toil. True joy comes from doing what one is supposed to be doing, and knowing that the reward will come in its own time. 12. The Law of Significance & Inspiration One gets back from something whatever they put into it. The true value of something is a direct result of the energy and intent that is put into it. Every personal contribution is also a contribution to the Whole. Lesser contributions have no impact on the Whole, nor do they work to diminish it. Loving contributions bring life to and inspire the Whole. This came from: The 12 Laws of Karma (Statements)Category:Old Paganism Category:1950's Era of Wicca & The Craft Category:Old Wicca Category:Old Movements of Witchcraft Category:The rule of three Category:Wiccan redes (old) Category:Karmic Law//Statements